


The Forgotten  Child

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon pregnancy, Child Loss, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Loss, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Referred Forced Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, canon character death, unclear consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Inspired byfluffernutter8'sficWoman BorneThat fic is rated mature and I recommend you read the tags before reading it, you have been warned.Steve Rogers was given a choice for his body to be used for science and service. Peggy Carter is given no such courtesy.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Maria Stark & Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts & Maria Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Canon Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Child Borne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woman Borne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577341) by [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8). 



Cold air bit into her skin as she was pushed out of the wet warmth that was all she knew. Cold air entered her lungs as she drew her first breath of air. She didn't like this place, the lights in the room were too bright. She cried, a full-throated sound that filled this quiet room. 

This woman bundled her in blankets and carried her to another woman about ten years her junior, sweat covering her brow as she panted with exertion. “Would you like to give her a name?” The older woman asked the other woman softly. 

The woman remained quiet, and she was taken away. 

Time past, until eventually she heard a man talking sounds that would mean nothing until she grew up. She was carried into a dank room, boxes everywhere. Two were different, but she feared them for some reason and began to wail as she was placed into the smaller of the two devices. It got very cold until she know no more. 


	2. Picture In A Compass

The next thing the child knew the room was warming up as she became aware. Only one man was present now, slightly older but not by much. As he placed her into a basket shaped devise he made sure she was warm by placing blankets around her, cushioning her. Once he was sure she would be fine he left the bunker and headed for his car, made excuses to a guard and drove off into the night. 

It wasn't long before she was rocked to sleep, the next thing she knew he was lifting her out of the car and headed towards a woman and a small boy of Asian decent. "Doctor Kieran Mcintosh? I am Doctor Jasmine Cantrell," She extended her hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you."

He hesitated, "You can't be Doctor Cantrell?"

"Why?"

"Because your a woman,"

"The Japanese appreciated my talents, that's why they were quick to grab me when they took the Philippines." He wasn't to know that before the war she had been in communication with a German scientist working on the same problem. She looked in the basket and gasped, "Is that her, she is so adorable. Captain Roger's makes such beautiful children." At his surprise she explains, "I have seen the news reels, I recognise Doctor Erskine's work." She picked up a heavy bag, "Are you ready to do the exchange?" He handed the basket to her, she handed him the bag. "A pleasure doing business." And with that she left, taking the boy by the hand and led him away.

The girl grew, sneaking glimpses into the world that Doctor Cantrell worked in. Watched as her half-Jap son trained in all manner of subjects including unarmed combat.

Doctor Cantrell couldn't keep her presence secret but no one questioned it once she brought on a tragic story of how her brother and his wife died. It did mean the doctor had to take her out, be seen treating her like family.

Doctor Cantrell was invited to the cinema with some other local mums, she was reticent at first, her son convinced the doctor to take him. Which meant the doctor had to take her.

They went to the theatre and took there seats. Before the main presentation there was a tribute to Captain America. A clip show of news reel extractions drew the girls attention, not for the Captain but the picture in his compass. A face she remembered from before. She leaned over to one of the other mothers and asked who that man had been. A curious-disbelieving look crossed her face before she answered her.

As the main presentation got under way she slid down off of her seat and crawled out of the theatre.

As soon as she got outside she chose a direction and ran. After a little while she came across some ladies coming out of a dinner. They stopped to look at her, smiling at her childish flustered appearance before asking her a question, "Sweetie, are you lost?"

"I ah... I need... infer... informaysion."

"Information, what kind dear?"

"About that.... guy... with a..." she does a weird circle motion with a shushing sound.

It takes a minute but they understand what she means, "Oh, you mean shield." She thinks about it before nodding emphatically, "Captain America, dear. You can look him up in old newspapers at the library."

"Where..."

"I can take you, I need a new book anyway." This draws a smile from the child who nodded. She offers her hand to the child and turns to her friend, "I will see you later, Myrtle." When the other woman leaves, and the remaining lady remained, hand outstretched, she took the hand and together they walked the two short blocks to the library.


	3. First News of Peggy

After hours at the library, long after the lady had left, the girl still scrolled through the reel of microfilm looking for clues. She made note of everything she could find, which was not much. 

She was absorbed by her research that she didn't spot an angry woman pulling her young boy. The doctor pulled her away from the microfilm machine, peered in it to see. "Baseball?" The doctor turned to her and spoke as she dragged the unfortunate child from the library, hissing menacingly. "You are never to leave my sight, have you got that? You are an investment, nothing more." 

The Doctor dragged the girl home and locked her in her 'room'. A plain meal was later slid through the door. 

After her brief sojourn into the real world Doctor Cantrell felt it was much too risky for her to remain in that town. The Doctor moved to another city where she hoped to complete her work. 

Soon the girl would be ready and together she and her son would bring together her life's work with that of Doctor Erskine. 

But the girl had other plans... 

* 

A month after she escaped from Doctor Cantrell's _'care'_ she was making her way through New York City. 

Thanks to the kindness of that lady she knew just where to get information when she needed it. 

Finally she arrived at a large residence. Walking through the gate she saw a door off to one side and another more ornate door across the courtyard. She crossed the courtyard to that door and raised her fist and knocked. 

After a moment a man opened the door, he smiled at the young girl as he knelt down to her height, "How can I help you, young lady?" he asked in a weird accent. 

"I'm looking for Houard Staak." 

"Mr Stark is quite busy at the moment." He quickly added, "Can you come back later?" when he saw the distress this caused. 

"Tell him... Tell him it's about the woman in the compass. Captain America's compass." 

"What specifically?" 

"Spassiff...?" 

Understanding her lack of understanding about that term, "What is the most important thing about the woman in Captain America's compass." 

The little girl didn't need a moment to think, "I come from her." 

"You come from her?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Very well." He left her at the doorway, neither inviting her in nor closing the door. He entered Mr Stark's study, "Sir?" 

"What is it Jarvis? I'm busy." 

"There is a young lady at the door who would like to speak to you about _'the woman in Captain America's compass'_." His employer fixed him with a weird look, he continued, "She said she _'came from her'_." 

All of a sudden he was moving faster than he thought possible in his haste for some news of his friend, only to be stopped dead by the sight of the messenger, "Jarvis, I thought you said Peggy sent someone." 

"Mr Stark, she specifically said she came from her." The young girl nodded eagerly. 

"Came from her?" Howard asked, dumbfounded he looked pointedly at the young girl, "What do you mean, you _came_ from her?" 

Trying to understand how to phrase what he wanted to know she settled for, "I came from her here..." as she moved her hands to the junction of her legs. 

Howard came crashing down as the enormity of what this child was telling her sank in, Peggy had not disappeared. She had been captured. She had been raped. 

She may very well be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter she gains a name. I know what name it is but I would welcome your attempts at guessing.  
> Any ideas what Doctor Cantrell's "work" entailed?


	4. Together In Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You learn who _'the child'_ grows to be.

**Saturday, August 30th 1969**

The child looked herself over in the full length mirror as she straightened an imaginary crease out of the dress. 

In the years since she had landed on the doorstep of New York's most eligible bachelor there had been no trouble or word from or of Doctor Cantrell. 

Over the years she had been from one relationship to another, all of them ending when the man asked her a question. A question that had her asking herself another that ended up being negative. 

A knock at the door had her turning to see who it was. Edwin Jarvis, dressed to the nines. "Are you ready? They are waiting for you." 

Looking herself over in the mirror as a smile crossed her face, "Nearly." She reached up to her now bleach blonde hair and pulled the veil into place. She moved away from the mirror and allowed him to look her over, "How do I look?" 

"Like a princess." He held his arm out for her which she accepted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"We both agree, sometimes, there are more important things than love... Let's not keep him waiting." He led her out and as the pair crossed the threshold the opening chords of Wagner's 'Bridal Chorus' began to play. 

At the end of that long, slow, walk Edwin handed her off to her soon-to-be husband. The Parisienne priest began the wedding ceremony. 

Looking deeply into the _'child's'_ eyes the man began, "Je prenez, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, vous, Maria Collins Carbonell, être mon épousée légalement femme, d'avoir et de tenir, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur, pour le pire, pour les plus riches, pour les plus pauvres, dans la maladie et dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que La mort nous fait partie." 

Maria looked into Howard's eyes as she too recited the oath, "Je prenez, Maria Collins Carbonell, vous, Howard Anthony Walter Stark, être mon épousée légalement mari, d'avoir et de tenir, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur, pour le pire, pour les plus riches, pour les plus pauvres, dans la maladie et dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que La mort nous fait partie. 

The rest of the ceremony continued, as was the custom, until _'the child'_ who had long ago adopted the identity of a long dead Maria Carbonell officially became Mrs. Howard Stark. 

The swiftness of the engagement did nothing to take away from the lavishness of the reception. The bulk of the guests were the few _'friends'_ Maria had made during her course of study in Paris. At the end of the night the guests saw the happy couple off into the night for the first night of their honeymoon. 

The bellboy opened the door for the couple allowing the husband to carry his new wife across the threshold, the young lad left with a knowing smile covering his face. 

Howard placed Maria's feet upon the carpeted floor, holding her in his arms. Looking upon her he once again noticed how much she looked like her mother. He leaned down, kissing her full on the lips. As he kissed her he ran his hand through her bleach-blonde tresses, all the while his other hand began moving over her body, slowly removing her clothes. 

Following his lead, Maria began working to free him from his tuxedo. 

After a while Maria found herself laying flat on her back on the master bed, legs laid open barred and invitingly to her husband whose member was standing erect as he took in the sight of his bounty. 

Climbing on-top of her, Howard moved to consummate their marriage. He looked her in the eyes once more before kissing her with deep longing on her full lips. As she deepened the kiss his hand found its way to her sensitive centre and worked the nub, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman. 

Howard pulled back to enjoy the look upon her face, the pleasure he had produced. A smile drawn upon her lips, he thrust deep within her causing her to cry out at the intrusion. 

Soon Howard withdrew, only to thrust back into her. He repeated the action, again and again causing Maria to cry out a symphony of pleasure. Maria now enjoyed the many benefits of Howard's womanising past, fully and deeply. 

Howard's expertise soon had Maria singing a new song as she came from all his varied knowledge of womanly pleasure. Howard however was far from done, and he continued to work her fertile body to their mutual pleasure. 

Soon another orgasm was drawn from Maria, causing her to cry out more than a moan from her throat, a near breathless, "Howard!" 

Howard wasn't far behind her. In one last thrust his eager seed erupted deep within her fruitful body and in the throws of ecstasy he too called out a name, "Peggy!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! He called out the wrong name during sex...  
> Not the way to start a marriage.  
> I wonder what that means ;-)


	5. Second Honeymoon.

A month into married life and Maria felt like a stranger to her own husband. 

Ever since that first night he had been doing his best to avoid her. Every-time she entered a room he suddenly remembered something pressing he needed to do. Maria had had enough. 

Maria entered the lounge room, and as expected Howard made some excuse and made to leave. She wasn't going to be swayed, grabbed him by the arm as he made his way passed. "Mr Jarvis, do you mind giving us a moment? I need to speak to my husband." 

Picking up the cloth he had being using, he made to leave as he answered, "Of course Mrs. Stark." 

Maria dragged Howard towards the couch before releasing him. Howard rubbed his arm as he took the hint and sat down. He reminded himself not to piss her off again, eager to avoid her inherited enhanced strength. "I'm a busy man, Maria. Work, business and... personal." 

She raised her voice to emphasis her point, "The truth..." her voice returned to a normal level before finishing her thought, "... Now!" 

His hand stilling where she had held him as he looked at her, a forlorn look entered his eyes, "You remind me of your mother..." 

It suddenly hit her, she drew in a deep breath and sat down beside him, "That's why you been avoiding me, because you called _her_ name." The pitiful look in his eyes made him seem younger, more unsure of himself. "We both agreed. We wanted to be married, to have children... We each had our own reasons for marrying someone we didn't love. Why would I ever expect to be the girl whose name was on your lips?" 

"Every woman wants her lover to want only her." He said matter of fact. 

She slipped off of the couch and knelled before him, taking his hands in hers as she said, "Howard..." even though he was almost thirty years her senior, he seemed comforted by her maternal treatment of him, "You love her? Peggy." 

He looked uncomfortable,"Yes." he almost whispered. 

"Good!" Howard seemed surprised by her declaration, "Peggy's alone." Maria told him in earnest, "If we don't free her, who will. 

"You love her, you above all others, you wont just give up. We'll do it together." 

Maria stood to give Howard a moment to himself, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. Once he had pulled her onto his lap he informed her, "You remind me of your father." 

"Really?" Maria had been well acquainted growing up with the whys and wherefores of Peggy's capture and her own birth. 

"When you escaped from Doctor Cantrell, you could have found yourself a nice home if you had ended up in an orphanage. Instead you looked for her allies. You will go to any length to help her, because it's the right thing to do." He ran his hand along her cheek before his lips descended upon hers, they had a month of married life to catch up on. 

* 

For all Howard had accepted that Maria was unfazed by his proclivity to call out Peggy's name while making love to her. Fate seemed to be against the couple. Over the next couple of months they had little time to spend with each other. 

Between his S.H.I.E.L.D. commitments and his Stark Industries job, Howard rarely saw his wife awake. He was up before dawn, and didn't get home until after one in the morning leaving him to crawl into bed beside her. 

One morning, around the two month mark, Maria woke to a pleasant surprise. Howard, asleep, sprawling across the bed. Carefully she slipped out of bed and headed for their ensuite to shower. 

Hours later Howard woke alone, he was disappointed about that. After he had showered and dressed he searched the house for her and found her in the family room, reading a book. Howard walked up behind her, "Good book?" 

"Riveting." Maria looked up at him, a smile crossing her lips, "Sleep well?" 

Howard moved around the couch to sit beside her, "Yes." He drew in a breath before carefully iterating each successive word, "How do you feel about a holiday?" 

She placed a mark in the book before closing it, "What do you have in mind?" 

"The first month, I was a lousy husband..." 

"No you weren't, a lousy husband sleeps with his wife AND the maid of honour on their wedding night." Her humour elicited a smile. 

"Yeah I was. And then the last two months..." 

"Your work is important, if the CEO of SI 'takes a break' during a crisis... Then there's S.H.I.E.L.D., not to mention our search for Peggy." 

"Crisis averted, S.H.I.E.L.D. can muddle on for a while. Our search... the feelers haven't found anything. I owe you a proper honeymoon." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"A cruise. A friend of mine owes me a favour and he happens to be part owner of a cruise line. Owner's suite, New York to Southampton." She smiles at the picture he was painting in her mind, "Catch a train to London. Visit the sight." 

"Sounds perfect, when do we leave?" 

"The ship leaves in three days time. Your mother's from the London area, you can meet..." The smile fell from her face, "What?" 

"Peggy is only my mother biologically, I am a product of her suffering. I have no right..." He could see tears well in her eyes and like her mother she stubbornly refuse to let fall. 

Howard offered, "This is the first time I have been back to London since the war, I want to meet them." as a means of placating his wife's misplaced guilt. 

"Fine. But if she has family still there, they can not know. Understood?" 

Three days later Mr and Mrs Stark stood dockside as Mr Jarvis carried their bags to First Class passenger check-in. Howard led Maria inside and approached a vivacious red haired woman who greeted the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Who of Peggy's family should Mr and Mrs Stark meet?


	6. Old London Town

London was completely different from New York, Maria observed to herself. Both had their own form of beauty. 

Howard was abuzz, _'dragging'_ Maria from site to site, telling her of his time here during the war. He would also tell her about her _'mother'_ during that time. No matter how much Maria insisted, he still saw Peggy Carter as her mother. 

Maria found Hampstead to be particularly beautiful. She didn't know why Howard wanted to visit this part of London, but she was glad. It wasn't touristy like everywhere else Howard had taken her to, she could imagine little Peggy Carter growing up in a place like this. 

Howard put a little more pressure onto their joined arms as he made for two woman walking generally along the path, "Good morning!" He greeted them. 

"Good morning!" The two women greeted the pair, "Can we help you?" The young woman asked. 

"We're looking for somewhere in particular..." Howard started, Maria was perplexed as her husband told the woman the address. 

"Howard!" Maria exclaimed disbelievingly to her husband in a way that had the elder of the two women looking uncertainly at her. 

He chose to ignore her, "I was hoping that Mrs. Carter was still living there. I knew her daughter during the war..." 

"Howard! We can't just turn up, uninvited." She was pulling hard on her husband's arm, he was equally resisting. 

"I was hoping to talk with her about Peggy." 

The elder of the two woman spoke, a gentle smile on her face, "We can show you, we are headed there now." 

Howard was exuberant at that, "Excellent!" 

"Howard!" Maria pulled her husband none to gently to put an extra emphasis behind her words, "We can't just show up..." 

Howard looked his wife in the eyes, she could see clearly how much this meant to him, "Maria..." 

She acquiesced, "We can't just show up empty handed." Sounding uncertain. 

The women seemed to think on the matter before deciding. They told the couple the directions to the house. Howard spotted a bakery, pointing it out to his wife as he made to head off with the two women. 

Maria grabbed her husband's arm tight, "If she is there... You can't tell her, what happened to her daughter. You're just a friend with some stories to share, looking to reconnect with an old friend. Got it?" 

Howard pulled his arm free and rubbed it as he whined, "That hurt!" She looked pointedly at him, "We'll have to tell her some time." 

"Not until we find her daughter. And maybe not even then. It should be up to Peggy what her mother learns." Howard seemed to be deflated, Maria took this to mean he understood her concerns. 

While Howard jogged to catch up with the women, Maria headed into the bakery. 

* 

After taking great care in selecting a cake, Maria carried the box containing a Victoria Sponge. Carefully following the directions that the woman had given her she headed towards the Carter residence. 

She knocked on the door and after a while the old woman they had spoken to answered the door. "Mrs. Carter?" Maria asked unsure as the woman smiled a preoccupied smile. 

"Come in, my dear." Maria entered, following Mrs. Carter, "Your husband and I have been having a little chat about my daughter." Mrs. Carter heaved a sigh, sending alarm bells off in Maria's head. 

Mrs. Carter led Maria into the formal lounge where Howard was still sitting, something about the look on his face set off another set of alarms. 

"Howard... What have you done?" Maria asked fearing she already knew what. "Howard... We agreed!" 

"No, you agreed, I agreed to no such thing. She has a right to know, Maria. This is her daughter we're talking about, she's made of sterner stuff than you give her credit for." 

* 

Hours later and Maria couldn't believe how accepting of her Peggy's mother had been, especially with learning how she had come into being. 

Amanda farewelled the couple at the front doorway as the made to leave. Mrs. Carter had insisted that Maria should at-least call her by her first name, if she felt uncomfortable about calling her _grandmother_. 

Maria reached to hug the older woman, tears shimmering in her eyes for some unknown reason. 

After letting go she took a step back and stumbled, much to Maria's embarrassment. Howard wrapped an arm around her, a look of concern upon his face as she had never been unsure of her footing. "Are you alright?" 

She smiled at him, "I'm fine." But before she could right herself her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the reason Maria collapsed? If you don't think about the timing and canonicity, that should put you on the correct path.  
> How much of a relationship should Maria and Amanda have? I am currently undecided on how much of a grandmother-granddaughter relationship they should have, and would love to hear what you, dear readers, think.


	7. Back in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd chapter title choice, but you may realise why I chose it.  
> While I am debating how close to Endgame to make this fic. This chapter makes it non-canon for one particular scene.  
> You will understand.

Maria woke slowly, confused. She remembered preparing to leave Mrs Carter's house, but not how she had ended up here. 

"Maria!" Howard called out as he realised she had regained consciousness. 

Trying to sit up she asked, "What happened?" 

Howard tried to push her back into lying down, "You fainted, Maria. We called the local doctor, he should be here any minute... God I was so scared, Maria." 

As she opened her mouth to answer a knock at the front door drew her husband's attention, he dashed off to greet the doctor. Mrs Carter sat by her side, "Are you alright?" Concerned etched the voice of the older woman. 

Before she could answer Howard and the doctor entered the room, "You're awake, Mrs Stark. Good." He crossed to her side and proceeded to examine her as he asked her questions. It was one particular question, and palpating her abdomen, that led the doctor to the answer. "Mrs Stark... You're pregnant." 

Maria was stunned at this revelation, she had wanted children, but had never expected it to happen so soon. Especially after Howard's crisis of confidence. 

* 

Their second honeymoon was at an end as Howard and Maria packed up their suite. Since that day Maria had met her grandmother, the pair had become close. 

Maria ran her hand over her abdomen, the slight distension starting to become noticeable. She smiled at the though that in a few short months she would be a mother. 

Howard came up behind her, wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed her belly with its sign of new life within. Maria leaned back into his embrace. 

After a while Howard started to pull back, "Come on. They will be unloading soon." After a while the couple returned to the hustle and bustle of New York City. 

The Jarvis' were very glad to learn of their news, they were as much friends to the couple as staff could be. But while the good news was welcome, in some aspects it was daunting. 

None more so than the expecting Mrs Stark. 

A month after they returned to New York the thought of becoming a mother so soon preyed heavily on her mind, causing her many a restless night. 

Mrs Jarvis had noticed the trend, and on this particular night decided to give the woman what she needed most. An ear without judgement. 

She popped a bunch of pop corn and prepare the projector in the house's cinema. The pair sat in companionable silence, watching the latest Stark Pictures production. 

The next morning Anna Jarvis talked with Howard Stark about his wife's concerns, he had a lot to think about on that. 

It wasn't too long before Mr and Mrs Stark where standing side-by-side on the tarmac of a private air field. 

Mr Jarvis was loading Mrs Jarvis and Mrs Stark's luggage onto the private plane, as Howard and Maria said the farewells. 

Anna had talked to Howard about Maria's uncertainty and they had came up with an idea to help her, one Maria was more than happy to take. 

After one final impassioned kiss Maria Stark boarded the plane as the Jarvis' said their own goodbyes. 

Soon after they were in the air and making their way for London. 

Anna's idea was that Maria spend some time with the only female family she had, Amanda Carter. A woman who had raised a daughter of her own, who could provide the reassurance and support that the new mum needed. 

The pair descended the stairs from the aircraft into the brisk winter's air of London's old SSR airfield, now the property of Stark Industries. They pulled their coats tight around themselves as the headed for the relative warmth. 

Soon the pair were in the back of a hire care, and headed for a hotel. They bedded down for the night, after a rather delicious breakfast, Maria called Amanda Carter. 

The crisp morning air made the trip to Hampstead invigorating. Maria felt anxious as she headed for the front door, knocking, she waited. 

Soon though the young woman she and Howard had meet that day answered the door. Her grandmother's _'aide'_ ushered the two women into the house where Maria was welcomed with open arms by the Carter family matriarch, "Maria! How was your trip?" 

Maria had underestimated how good it felt to have someone like Amanda, "It was good." She pulled back to introduce her grandmother to her friend, "This is Mrs Anna Jarvis, she accompanied me here. Howard didn't want me travelling alone." 

A smile graced the wizened face as she reached out a hand to Anna, "Of course he would. It is a please to meet you Mrs Jarvis." 

Anna shook the proffered hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Carter." 

**Thursday, May 28th 1970**

In the months since Maria Stark had moved to London and Anna Javis' return to America, Maria was glad for Amanda's support as her child developed within her. 

Howard had made as many trips to England as his work allowed, usually ending in him being _'called in'_ on some urgent matter. 

The child was particularly active this morning, determined to ensure his/her mother couldn't rest. 

It was a little after dinner time that Maria thought there was more to the baby's activity. There had been pain, but the intensity suddenly spiked and it was then that Maria realised her child was ready. 

An ambulance was called and Maria was taken to the nearest hospital. 

**Friday, May 29th 1970**

In the wee hours of the morning, Maria lay back, exhausted. Soon the sound of her newborn son's crying could be heard. 

Soon the nurse brought the boy to her, held him out for her to see. Maria reached out to hold him and the nurse helped her to support her child. Before the nurse could move away Maria stopped her, "Can you call my husband, let him know?" The nurse seemed confused, "He's in America. 212..." 

"Of course Mrs Stark." 

Alone with her child she couldn't help but to marvel at how if felt to finally hold him in her arms, "It is good to meet you..." Maria thought of the name she and her husband had agreed, she would apologise to him later. Her son looked nothing like a _Walter James_ he looked more like a... "Anthony Edward Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you. Before this chapter the only date I used was for the wedding. The date for it was chosen based on this [calculator](https://www.free-online-calculator-use.com/reverse-due-date-calculator.html).  
> I use [this site](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/) for all dates.


	8. Welcome Home, Master Stark.

**Friday, May 29th 1970**

A few hours later Maria and Master Stark had a visitor. Amanda entered with her aide by her side to see her grand-daughter holding her great-grandson. 

The sight of the pair drew a smile from the wizened woman and as she drew closer her grand-daughter offered her son for the woman to hold. 

Amanda Carter took the infant in her arms and smiled down upon him. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she remembered the first time she had held her own children. 

"What's his name?" Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as she asked that question. Her grand-daughter was smiling proudly at the child in her arms grandmother's she, answers. 

**Saturday, May 30th 1970**

Maria woke that morning to see a beautiful sight, her husband holding their son. He looked dishevelled, exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep. But he looked happy, truly happy. Like the pieces of his life finally fit together perfectly. 

"Howard?" She said uncertainly, just noticing the tear in his eyes. 

"He's perfect Maria, absolutely perfect." The smile on his face was electric, "Walter James Stark." 

"Actually Howard, his name is Anthony Edward..." 

He looked at her with a weird look on his face, "I thought we agreed. Walter James." 

"Yes, we did. But just look at him... He's an Anthony for sure." 

Looking at his son, he didn't see what his wife meant. Howard would have argued the point, but the look on his wife's face was full of such love that he hadn't the heart to argue. Looking back to his son, "Anthony Edward" 

Their son started to fuss and Howard not having a clue what to do handed the child off to his wife, who took the child in arm. 

Howard stepped closer to his wife and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I know ever since we learned you were pregnant that you took a back seat in our search... But I think it may be best if you stay on the bench, if you know what I mean?" 

"I believe I do. If I am right, I completely understand." 

"When you are ready, let me know." 

**Monday, November 23rd 1970**

Mrs Stark stepped out of the hatch onto the moveable staircase that had been positioned beside the private aircraft, her six month old child in her arms. 

On the tarmac of the private airfield waited her husband's constant companion, Mr Edwin Jarvis. "Mrs Stark." He greeted his bosses wife. 

"Mr. Jarvis. Thank you for collecting me, I hope it wasn't a bother." 

"Not at all, Mrs Stark." Mr Jarvis looked down at the child she carried, "It's a pleasure to finally meet young Master Stark. 

"I have already arranged for your baggage to be delivered to the mansion, shall we?" 

* 

Mr Jarvis pulled the car to a halt at the front door of Stark Mansion and promptly jumped out of the car to aid Mrs Stark with her son. He held the door open for her as she carried her son across the threshold. 

In the Grand Hall the pair were greeted by Howard and a woman Mrs Stark had never met. 

A radiant smile crossed Howard's face at the sight of his wife and child. He crossed the distance and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek as he did. 

When he let go he took his son from his wife and held him while introducing her to the woman by his side. "This is Roberta Sinclair. She is our new nanny." 

Maria didn't seem to happy about this development, "Nanny?" She took Anthony off of her husband, "Mr Jarvis, would you mind?" Holding Anthony in a way that made her point clear. 

"Of course, Mrs Stark." He took the child from his employer's wife, holding the child carefully he started to entertain him in what would be considered an undignified manner. 

Maria grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged him down the entrance stairs and out of sight, "A nanny, really Howard?" Howard rubbed his arm once she let go, she really had one hell of a grip, "Why would we, and by that I mean me, need a nanny for? I am backing off of the Peggy search to not draw attention to me, for Anthony's sake. I don't need a nanny." 

"In my defence, Agent Sinclair in not _just_ a nanny." 

"Agent? She's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" 

"Yes, which means..." 

"She's less a nanny, more of a bodyguard." 

"I am a major member of S.H.I.E.L.D., plus I have personally vetted Agent Sinclair. We can trust her." 

"It would have been good if you had discussed this with me first, Howard." He winced at the tone of her voice, he couldn't fault her. 

**Sunday, May 30th 1971**

It was just after Anthony turned one that Maria was greatful for Agent Sinclair's presence. 

The couple were woken in the wee hours of the morning by a kerfuffle somewhere in the mansion. Maria was the first to react and Howard was not too far behind her. 

Maria came across Agent Sinclair being thrown around by a black clad man, outside her son's room. 

The noise had woken her son, who's crying could just be heard over the sound of combat. 

Agent Sinclair was soon rendered unconscious by the intruder and Maria, reacting to maternal instinct, crossed the distance with impossible speed. Her opponent didn't seem nonplussed by her actions, matched her action for action. 

After a while Maria got the upper hand just as she noticed that Agent Sinclair, who had regained consciousness, was reaching for her gun. 

When the agent had a firm grasp of the weapon Maria put all her strength into pushing the intruder away, "Armour!" She cried out as she hit the floor. 

Agent Sinclair readjusted her aim and pulled her trigger, killing the man instantly. 

* 

Maria was comforting her son when Howard finally came to tell her that S.H.I.E.L.D. had dealt with the body. 

Once the minutia was out of the way Howard ask, "Why did you say he had armour? You had to have noticed he wasn't." 

She closed her eyes, "He spoke to me, he was Cantrell's kid." 

Ice filled his veins, "We knew she wouldn't stop looking for you. She had invested too much." 

She looked at her husband, doubt clear in her eyes, "Now that he is dead, her experiment is finished." 

Howard didn't say anything, just wrapped them in his arms. He doubted Dr Cantrell would give up on the matter. 

**Wednesday, May 11th 1977**

Maria smiled down at her sleeping son as she pushed a forelock back, she couldn't believe how big he had gotten. She stood leaned down to kiss him on his forehead before leaving and turning off the light. 

Maria returned to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Suddenly two warm arms wrap around her waist, eliciting a smile. 

Maria placed the glass down and turned to face her husband, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Howard's lips came crashing down upon hers. 

Soon his lips were working their way along her chin and down her neck, "You're home early." His lips moved along her shoulder and her nightie strap soon slid off of her shoulder, "Agent Sinclair is still awake." She warned. 

* 

In the master suite the couple continued _preparing_ for bed and were soon suitable dressed for the night. 

In bed the couple continued their nightly entertainment and Maria sighed as Howard slid on home. Howard began to work her body, even seven year after getting married he still found ways to surprise her. 

Howard was taking Maria nice and slow, and this was driving her insane. Suddenly Howard found himself on his back, Maria on top of him. She started to move on top of him, in a more determined manner. 

Soon Howard had moved his hands to his wife's hips, he held on tight as she rode his member. Maria reached for his hands and unhooked them from her waist, moving them to another part of her anatomy. 

Howard, the dutiful husband, took his wife's direction and massage the twin mounds eliciting moans of pleasure for his efforts. 

Maria may have benefited from his varied expertise when they were first married, but after so long together she had learned enough about their respective bodies to make Howard thank God he was now married. 

Maria's expertise had the night drag on and when she finally came she cried out, "Howard!" As she came she felt the shuddering beneath her that indicated Howard had followed soon after. 

As Howard ejaculated within his wife he called out a name as she collapsed on top of him, "Maria!"


	9. Cold Hearted Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me."  
> ―Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea sort of came from another fic, cannot remember the name of it. Will post summary at end in case someone knows it.

**Monday, August 8th 1977**

Lunch time approached and Howard was still working in the dining room. Tony was enjoying his lunch in the courtyard with Mr Jarvis and Agent Sinclair so Maria brought Howard a plate of sandwiches. 

Maria ran her hand over his head, "You could take a few moment, join us for lunch outside?" She knew what his answer would be but had to try. 

"Nah! I need to get this done." Howard reached blindly for a sandwich, knocking his fountain pen to the floor. Diving to reach it he barely registered the sound of glass breaking. 

Looking over his shoulder he saw Maria, hand over her abdomen. It took a moment for something red to make its way through, "Maria!" He pulled her to the floor. Placing his hand on hers he pushed into her abdomen to help stem the flow, his other grabbing a radio from his pocket. "Sniper, sector three." Discarding the radio, his hand adding pressure to the wound, "Maria!" She looked into his eyes, "You are going to be fine, don't worry." 

Maria tried to sit up, saw the blood pooling through their hands causing tears to fall from her eyes, "Oh God! No." 

"Maria. You are going to be fine. You hear me... Maria?" 

"Howard..." 

"You are going..." 

Hesitation and fear enters Maria's voice, "...I'm pregnant." Howard paled at Maria's words. 

The doors opened and in came a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, including a medic. The medic crossed to the couple as he started ordering the other's. Howard couldn't take in their words, he knew where Maria had been hit would kill their unborn child. 

**Monday, August 15th 1977**

The patient transport carried Mrs Stark back to Stark Mansion, the paramedics carried Mrs Stark into the room that Mr Jarvis had prepared for her convalescence. 

Before they left they provided the nurse Howard had hired with details of medications she had been provided. 

Mr Jarvis stopped by regularly to see what Mrs Stark needed, only to be ignored by the woman. He thought he noticed the small shudders indicating repressed sobs. 

Mrs Jarvis tried to help the injured woman process her grief. 

**Saturday, August 20th 1977**

On a morning, nearly a fortnight after the shooting, Mr Jarvis went about his business. 

When he entered Mr Stark's study he saw a disturbing, but all to familiar, sight. Mr Stark, passed out with a bottle of half-drunk whisky by his hand. 

The smell of vomit in the air was another indicator that his employer had over indulged the night before. Moving the bottle from his reach Mr Jarvis proceeded to check Mr Stark condition. Beside from the olfactory evidence his employers general appearance was most troubling. His skin was pale and he was cold to the touch. "Anna!" He called to his wife, who came promptly. Upon seeing her he ordered her to "Call an ambulance." The tone of his voice told her enough to know something was drastically wrong. 

Mr Stark had been taking his wife being shot particularly hard, blaming himself for it. As well as the death of their unborn child. 

The paramedics that examined his employer confirmed Mr Jarvis' layman's diagnosis that Mr Stark was suffering from alcohol poisoning, nor was he surprised that it had gone so far. 

**Sunday, August 28th 1977**

Mr and Mrs Jarvis were on hand to help young Master Anthony prepare for the trip to Andover, Massachusetts where he would be in attendance with other bright young minds at Phillips Academy. 

To say Anthony was misbehaving could be an understatement. He didn't want to go to Phillips Academy, he didn't want to be so far from home. 

Mr and Mrs Stark were in no condition to make the decision so when Agent Sinclair came to Mr Jarvis about sending Anthony to Phillips Academy for his own safety, he reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that led to this idea was set in modern day, post CA:CW, where Tony learns that his father had had several assassination attempts made on his life. The sniper missed Howard and hit Anna Javis, killing her in the dining room. The repainted the room and told Tony she died in a household accident changing a light-globe, which affected his behaviour. Leading to him being sent to boarding school.


	10. 16 Декабрь 1991

**Sunday, December 15th 1991**

Howard and Maria returned from a night out on the town. They said their goodnights to the Jarvis' before heading of to bed. 

Howard took Maria's hand and pulled her flush against himself, "We have the house to ourselves tonight." 

Maria smiled at her husband, "We always have the house to ourselves, Howard." Howard laughed at her tone of voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

They may not have married for love, but Howard couldn't imagined being with anyone else. He leaned down to kiss her gently on her soft lips. 

Howard's hand made its way up his wife's back until it found what it was searching for. He took hold of the piece of metal and pulled the item down, opening the zipper as it went. 

Knowing what her husband had in mind, they had been married for over twenty years, Maria pulled her hands from his neck and slid them around his front to remove his tie. After that she started to undo the buttons of his dinner jacket. It was when she started on his crisp white shirt that her strapless dress fell to the floor. 

When she moved her hand to his waistband to unbutton his pants that he brushed her hands aside and swept her off her feet with a grunt and groan, part of effort and part of pain and discomfort, "You're not as young as you one were, my love." The tone of her voice carried her pain at the thought of losing him, something he knew weight heavily on her mind. 

He placed her feet back on the floor, he took her cheek in his hand, "We're not all you, darling." He told her as he looked into her blue eyes, set in an unchanging face. He started to kiss her again as he carefully started to lead her to bed. 

Stepping over his pants Maria gentle pushed her husband in a way that indicated she wanted to be on top, ever the dutiful husband Howard was happy to comply. Despite his age Howard was still a man who could stand to attention when the occasion called for it. 

Maria pulled her lacy underwear off, carefully stepping out of them, before hoping on the bed. She positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself until he was seated deep within her body, Howard rested his hands on her hips. Reaching around her back she unhooked her bra and flung the item across the room, setting her voluptuous bosom free. 

Howard moved his hands up Maria's body, along her back and moved to her front where he grasped her bountiful flesh. This action earned a moan of pleasure from Maria, she started to move as Howard continued to work her ample flesh. 

After a time Howard could tell he wasn't going to last, he hated getting old. As he felt the crest of the wave approach he grabbed her soft flesh at hand causing Maria to call out. Her riding became more haphazard as Howard unleashed a torrent within her. 

Maria kept moving as Howard came down from the high of orgasm, he could see his actions had brought her close. Howard was always a hands on man, in the bed room was no different, his hands moved across her body. 

His added attention helped Maria and soon she was coming on top of him. When Howard was younger the sight would have had him standing again ready to return the favour. 

They may not have married for love, but Maria couldn't imagined being with anyone else. She laid down beside her husband, a leg draped across his as the pair drifted off into the arms of sleep. 

**Monday, December 16th 1991**

As Maria waited for her husband to finish getting ready, she sat at the piano and played the soft melody of _'Try to Remember'_. As she played she sang, "Try to remember the kind of September. When grass was green..." She stopped singing as Howard walked into the room, her fingers still playing the melody from memory. Howard pulled on his suit jacket he stopped beside the sofa and lifted the blanket, "Wake up, dear. Say goodbye to your father." 

As their son starts to get up from the sofa Howard asks rhetorically, "Who's the homeless person on the couch?" 

Standing before his father the younger Stark addresses the older, "This is why I love coming home for Christmas... right before you leave town." 

Still playing Maria knew where this conversation was bound to end up, "Be nice, dear. He's been studying abroad." 

Looking at his son Howard quips, "Really, which broad? What's her name?" 

Howard pulls the Santa hat from Tony's head as his son responds, "Candice." 

"Do me a favour? Try not to burn the house down before Monday." 

As Tony replies to his father's comment he moves on over to his mother, who continued playing, "Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly." Behind her he asks his mother, "Where you going?" 

"You father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway." Maria didn't mind Howard mixing business with pleasure she just wished he organised his schedule better so they could spend time together. As a family. 

"We might have to make a quick stop." 

"At the Pentagon." Tony looks to his father, "Right?" Tony leans forward and speaks sarcastically, "Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary." 

Maria stops playing as their son walks to an archway, "You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day." Howard leans to tell his wife, "I'll get the bags." Before leaving the room. 

"He does miss you when you are not here." Maria stands as she continues to speak, "And frankly, you're going to miss us." Howard walks back into the room, a bag slung over one shoulder, "Say something, sweetheart. Please." 

After a few moments of no one speaking Howard sighs, "Maria, let's go. We don't want to miss our flight." 

Tony tuts disbelievingly, "What good is a private plane. If you can't be late." 

Maria smiles at her son's humour, wrapping him in her arms, "Be careful sweetheart," She pulls back one hand cups his cheek, "I have a bad feeling. Something is coming." She kissed him on his cheek, "Be careful." 

Throwing a mock salute her way as she moved over to Howard, "Aye aye Mrs S." 

Howard placed their bags in the back seat and hopped into the drivers seat, waited as Maria said one final farewell to their son. 

* 

Howard was driving along a long dark road, not a soul to be seen. 

Suddenly a single light appeared behind them, the bike light came closer until eventually the rider pulled out around them to overtake. 

As the bike was about to pass there was a loud bang and the car suddenly became uncontrollable, "Damn it!" Howard spoke as he tried to bring the car back under control. 

Unable to regain control the car hits one of the trees on the side of the road and comes to a violent stop. The sound of a motorbike could be heard coming back along the road, pulled to a stop behind their car. 

Howard and Maria were both injured by the crash, hearing the bike, Howard stumble out of the car. He summons his voice, "Help my wife. Please. Help." 

When Howard saw who the rider was he was surprised and saddened, "Sergeant Barnes?" 

Maria heard her husband's words, dizzy and unable to focus, "Howard?" She knew who Barnes was, if he was here. Alive. Her husband had told her more about his secret work then he was supposed to. 

Maria had heard of the Winter Soldier. Tears sprung to her eyes, she knew she was going to die. 

Maria heard the sickening sound of metal and flesh, "Howard?" 

Maria didn't have to wait long, she felt the warm vice of the Winter Soldier hand grip her throat. Soon the world around her began to dim around her. As the Winter Soldier choked the life from her, Maria's thoughts turned to her son.


	11. Keys to the Kingdom.

**Tuesday, December 24th 1991**

Maria woke, restrained in some sort of contraption that was binding her, she panicked. 

Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard, "Mrs Stark!" Mr Jarvis entered her view, "Calm down, you're at Stark Manor." He could see the wild look of fear in her eyes. 

Maria tried to get her racing heart under control, focused on her breathing counting it out as she did. She looked around and recognised the master suite, causing a tear to form, "Howard?" She asked. 

She could tell by the look on his face, "I'm sorry Mrs Stark, he... did not survive." 

Tears ran down her eyes, "Why can't I move?" 

"My apologies, Mrs Stark. Given the nature of your injuries, the doctor felt it best that you be placed in traction. I called Dr Lawson in, and you were moved here. To recuperate. You can't break free because Dr Lawson gave you a sedative, not so strong as to render you unconscious." 

"But enough, that I can't break free and put my recovery back. Thank you for being here." 

"Anna and I have been taking turns to sit with you." 

"How is Tony?" 

He did not want to tell her the truth, "He'll be better, once he has seen you awake for himself." He stood and straightened himself, "I will go let him know." 

"Thank you." 

* 

Hours later Mr Jarvis brought Anthony in to see her. He did not look well, "Mum??" She could hear the fear in his single slurred word. 

"I'm alright sweetheart." She moved her hand seeking his, she could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid this was all a dream, or hallucination. Addressing the families' loyal servant, and friend, "Mr Jarvis, could you please give me a moment alone with my son?" 

"Of course, Mrs Stark." Mr Jarvis left the master suite and closed the doors behind him, knowing him Maria felt certain that he was standing guard outside the door. 

**Saturday, February 1st 1992**

Despite Maria's assurance, Tony seemed to still be spinning out of control. Drinking excessively, sleeping around, and if she was right, doing drugs. 

Due to her unique physiology Maria could not simply be wheeled into a medical facility for an x-ray, so Dr Lawson had to use his best judgement, delaying his signing off on her being able to move around unrestrained, something that she was sure would help her son immensely. 

The good doctor had finally seen fit to allow Maria to walk around on her own, with the aid of a sturdy neck brace. 

She didn't understand it, she knew how fast she healed. She would have carried it on out in public, to not draw attention. But in the privacy of her own home. Really? 

On this particular day Maria had decided, her son needs some recovery of his own. 

He said and did all the _'right'_ things, but she knew he was hurting. 

Mr Jarvis was happy to help in anyway he could, even when Mrs Stark decided that the best thing for them was a new location. England. 

Maria walked up the staircase to the private plane, Tony begrudgingly following his mother. 

Once in the air Maria removed the foam collar from her neck, "Why do you wear that, if you don't need it?" She couldn't miss the concern in his voice. 

"I was in a car accident fairly recently, sweetheart. People tend to expect some lingering signs. Benefits of going to England." She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm more concerned with you." 

Tony pretended to, "I don't know what you mean." 

"Yes, you do." She smiled a knowing smile at the young man beside her, "I know it can't be easy, sweetheart. I know you weren't particularly close with your father, but his loss still weighs on you." Tony couldn't look at her, looking away to hide the tear. 

* 

Their plane touched down and they were meet as they left the airfield by a hire car. Their luggage loaded they hopped into the back seat together, the driver headed off for their family home in Hampstead. 

The driver pulled to a stop at the front door. Maria was glad when they got inside, the place felt homely. 

"It's the same?" A slight questioning tone to his voice drew a smile from his mother's face. 

The smile turned sad when she remembered why nothing had changed, "The housekeeper has instructions not to, change..." 

"Since nanna died?" Without parents of her own, Amanda Carter had insisted on being Tony's _'nanna'_ saying she missed out once, she wasn't going to miss out a second time. 

"I know you miss her, I do too." 

**Monday, August 3rd 1992**

Tony had a bag packed, ready to head back _'home'_. He looked himself over in the mirror as his mother waddled up behind him. He turned to her and asked, nervously, "How do I look?" 

A touch of sadness in her smile, "Like your father." She brushed down his jacket and ran her hand across his cheek. "I couldn't be more proud of you." 

Tony reached up to her eye to wipe a tear, "Then why are you crying?" 

She smiled, "I'll miss you." 

"Come with me." She could tell he was nervous, his first board meeting. "The Concorde takes just under three hours, you can come home with me." The tone of voice was pleading, almost questioning. 

"I can't, sweetheart. Doctor... Dr Lawson doesn't think I should travel such long distances." She could see his disappointment, clear as day. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. You've grown so fast, too fast." 

Tony placed his hands on his mother's distended abdomen, "You too." He awkwardly hugged his mother, only letting go when there was a knock at the door. 

It was time for Anthony Edward Stark to embrace his destiny.


	12. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I can't come up with a chapter title, I just choose a song title from the band whose music stuck out most in my mind during the Iron man films. AC ⚡DC.  
> Did someone leave the pen of the plot bunnies🐇 open? This is the second story to have plot bunnies run off with the chapter.

**Saturday, August 30th 2008**

Maria sat comfortably in the seat of a private plane. Across the aisle was her travelling _'companion'_. 

The plane descended, and soon they were walking down the planes stairs onto the tarmac. It wasn't long till they came across a familiar face. 

Anthony Stark. 

Maria embraced her son, how she had missed him over the years. Phone calls and the odd stop by didn't do it, in her book. 

It seemed he had faired well being CEO of Stark Industries. While he does carry a measure of grief at the loss of his father even after all these years, he seemed to be facing each day with pose and vigour. 

Well, as much as a Stark man could. 

After mother and son had had their moment, Tony turned to the young woman by his mother's side. He embrace the young woman, "Evelyn, it's so good to see you again." He pulled back, "What have you been up to?" 

Evelyn smiled at the man, she opened her mouth and spoke in a clear and cultured English accent, "Studying. What else?" A hint of American could just be detected in her accent, the product of being raised by an American mother in England. 

"Tell him what else, dear." 

"I'm going to be studying here, in America this year." 

"Really? Where?" Tony seemed to be generally thrilled at the prospect of this. 

Tony Stark could not believe how big his sister had become, he remembered the day that he became a big brother. 

**Saturday, September 12th 1992**

It was a cold a rainy day as Tony rushed through the concourse of Heathrow Airport. As much as he hated flying commercial, sometimes it had its advantages. 

Plus the Concorde was the only way he could make it in time, he had to be there for her. For them. 

When he had gotten the call telling him that his mother had gone into labour, he had threaten to fire some poor intern if he didn't have a ticket on the next flight by the time he arrived at the airport. 

He hadn't really meant it, but the man came through for him. 

When he finally made it to Old London Town, he hopped in to the waiting hire car and headed straight for the hospital. When he arrived there in the maternity ward, he was told his mother was still in delivery and directed to wait in a long corridor. 

After what seemed like forever a nurse approached him, "Mr Stark?" she asked uncertainly. Probably from nerves, who didn't know who he was now-a-days. Youngest CEO and all that. 

"Yes!" 

"Mother and child are doing well." Tony was thrilled by this news and promptly grabbed her by the face and kissed her. The woman found herself unable to resist and kissed the man back, it was when a moan escaped her lips that she returned to reality, "If... ah... If you would like, you could... go down to the cafeteria. Grab yourself something to eat... or drink, ah." She waved herself, how did it suddenly get so hot, "By the, ah, by the time you get back they should be..." Tony had heard enough and kissed her once more, backing the girl into a doorway. A modicum of sense returned and she tore her lips from his, "Wh, wh..." she swallowed before continuing shakily in her beautiful English accent, "What about your wife?" 

Tony baulked at her comment, "She's not my wife." He thought some more on that, she did look pretty spry for her age he had just never considered how it would look before now. 

Gulping she asked, "S, she's not?" 

A smile crossed his lips, warm and welcoming to the nurse, "She's my mother." 

"Your..." He silenced her by kissing her once more, the nurse fumbled for the handle, dimly aware of where they were. The door opened and they stumbled into a doctor's office as he backed her away from the door. She couldn't do this, she had duties. 

But she was too far gone to listen to that little voice as she hitched her skirt up as far as it would go, she soon found her knicker-clad backside pressed on the corner of the doctor's desk. The thought of this man being buried deep within her elicited a moan from the woman. 

Tony chuckled at her eager nature as he slipped her panties to the side and slid on home, moaning as his flesh was surrounded by her tight warmth. He thrust to fill her completely and felt resistance that swiftly gave way to his incessant organ, causing her to cry out in pain. 

She was a virgin. 

Tony withdrew and slowly began to piston into her, her discomfort from the taking of her virginity soon evaporated. 

When she started to moan, Tony began to undo her blouse and found... 

A front clasp bra. A smile crossed his face as he unlatched the garment, setting her twin peaks free. He grasped her breast, and began to massage it. She clearly approved. He leaned down and took the other into his mouth and sucked on her teat. She moaned louder at the combination of his shift in her nether regions and his mouth on her breast. He continued thrust in but with less power, but the combination of fucking and his _'feeding'_ on her. Like a baby. She moaned louder at that thought, inexplicably turned on by the thought of this handsome stranger impregnating her. 

Tony's mouth left her breast as her moans became too loud for his liking, she moaned in frustration. His lips found more use as a muffle to her voice, kissing the moans from the woman away. 

His new position allowed him to enjoy a more energetic and forceful thrusting into the young nurse. This change in position and method freed the young nurse's mind to think more clearer. Mostly about how good this felt, and why she had waited so long to do this. 

Her thoughts returned to the consequences of this action as his pace picked up again, he had stopped kissing her instead she felt his panting on her lips from his exertion. "No!..." she moaned instead of finishing with _don't_ , "We..." an ill-timed twitch of his organ stole _can't_ from her. "Please..." A harsh thrust from the man stole the air from her lungs preventing another _don't_. 

Her mind tried to work out when she had last had her period, oh she couldn't think. With what he was doing to her down there all her body craved was this man's touch, his deep vigorous touch. Her brain railed against her body's betrayal and its regression to its primal urges. 

Tony changed pace once more rendering her brain the slave of her body, she could feel a twitching deep inside of her. 

Somehow her body knew this meant something important, it craved for it. It stole her brains access to her voice and forced her to speak it's word, "Yes, yes." Over and over again. 

Her brain was begging silently, "No, no, no." 

Her body, "Don't... stop!" 

Her brain, "Stop!... Don't!" cursing itself for being so weak. 

He thrust into her harder and deeper than he had so far, clasping at her for support and panting in her ear as he shot streams of his cum right out into her so hard she could feel it against her cervix. Her body allowed her brain to regain some control, but all it could think to do was to close her eyes. 

She wrapped her arms around his back as he whisper in her ear, "Where were you nine months ago?" That was not what she expected him to say, usually the man says something similar before sex. Not after. In fact he didn't seem to be actually saying it to her. There must be some deeper meaning to what he had said. 

She wasn't sure she should respond, "I... Studding to be a nurse, sir." 

"You're new." He observed. 

"This is my first day." 

"Not exactly what you expect for a first day." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

He leaned into her neck and began to kiss her there, her breath caught in her chest. She had seen some deep seated grief when he looked into her eyes. 

He pulled out of her as he continued to stoke the fire within her once again, this time her brain had no plans to argue. He had already done his worst. 

He helped her stand as he moved her around gently, still kissing along her nape. One hand reaching to lift her hair as he move his lips to the back of her neck, while the other moved to rouse his flaccid member. 

His member at attention and his lips moving on he placed his hands gently on her petite waist. He placed his feet carefully between her legs and persuaded them to spread wider. 

When he was ready he moved one hand to her bust and began to massage her, eliciting a seductive moan from the woman. She had had enough of this, she couldn't stand another onslaught. She reached out to brace herself from falling flat on the desk as she felt him sliding his organ into her once more. As he entered it elicited a moan and as she did she said, "God, yes...fuck me..." 

Slowly he withdrew, only to slam back home. He teased her before kicking up the pace. Eventually he ended up grabbing her waist as his penetration became more erratic until finally he came once more inside her, surprising her with the feel of more of his cum beating at the entrance to her unguarded inner depths. 

Finished he slipped from her once more leaving her feel oddly empty as she continued to lean against the desk. He began to redress himself, and she had yet to move. He saw she hadn't yet quite come down from the height he had pushed her so he slipped her panties back into place over her used orifice. He reached for her skirt and started to shimmy it down, bringing her back to her senses she pulled the skirt back in place. 

When she was squared away he spoke, "I think I should go see my mother, I did come here for that." 

She stood tall, not like the hussy who shagged a complete stranger in some random doctor's office she felt like, and directed him, "This way, Mr Stark. They should be ready to see you now." she followed Mr Stark into the corridor, closing the door behind her. 

She just prayed she wasn't fertile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Ovulating or not? This sexual display was not apart of the original plan so I have no direction here. As I said, plot bunnies.  
> And what about Maria being mistaken for Tony's wife, ouch.


	13. Happy Birthday, Miss Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Mrs Howard Stark approve of her son's smoking hot PA?

**Saturday, September 12th 1992**

Tony and the woman left the doctor's office and headed down the corridor, a short way down the corridor a matronly looking woman dressed similarly to the woman he had so unceremoniously fucked came upon them, "Where have you been?" Or more accurately the nurse he had secreted to himself. "You have been gone for over an hour. We have patients, young lady, that need your attention." 

The young nurse beside him squirmed under the matron's fury. He spoke up as the matron seemed to be gearing up for another tirade, "I'm sorry, Tony Stark." He reached out his hand to the woman, who accepted it as a matter of due course, "It's my fault that your nurse has been, neglecting her duties. I'm here to see my mother, and I was a right wreak. She helped me, pull myself together." 

The matron seemed to have had all the wind pulled from her sails, "Well... Her duties do include aiding the families as well as the patients." She turned to the woman, "Return to you station, I'll take this from here." 

"Actually... we were kind of in the middle of a conversation. She was taking me to see my mother and... we just, started talking. As it were." 

The matron didn't seem to pleased by that, this was her ward not his, "Very well." Turning to the young nurse she amended her orders, "Show this young man to his mother's room, I expect you to have finished this conversation by then. Understood." 

"Yes, ma'am." she replied as her matron turned on her heel and left the pair. 

When the matron was out of ear shot Tony spoke, "I feel I should apologies..." 

"Apologies? For what? For fucking me? For making me question why I had been saving myself for marriage?" 

"Wh... You were saving yourself for marriage? I'm so sorry that I ruined you." 

"I'm not." He looked at her, "I ah... Mid-week I caught my fiancé in bed with my sister..." Tony winced in sympathy, "... and my Maid of Honour." 

"Well as someone who has... tested the merchandise... That was a colossal mistake on his part, you are easily worth five average sluts." He could tell he had said something wrong, "And given how they were willing to fuck him together they easily equal four sluts." Still no improvement, "What's your name? I just realised, I don't know it. It should be a crime to not know. I feel like a criminal, I mean..." he stopped speaking as a male nurse came close to ear shot. 

Once they were out of the male nurse's earshot Tony turned to the nurse only for her to speak, " It's Alice, Alice Freedman." 

"Any relation to a Grace Freedman, worked here... twenty-two years ago." 

"She's my mother! You were born here?" She just noticed where they were, "This is your mother's room." She didn't waited to see how he knew her mother, she was in enough trouble for Mr Stark fucking her on the clock without the matron knowing. She didn't want to add lolly-gagging to her offences. 

**Wednesday, February 11th 2009**

Time had past and Tony Stark loved having his mother and little sister back on this side of the pond. 

Add to that, his mother seemed to approve of Miss Potts. Not that he needed it, he was a grown man after all, but it was always good to have. 

This day mother and son were in Las Vegas. His sister was back east with her _companion_ , she was still only seventeen and not an adult in any of the fifty states. 

Maria sat next to an empty chair where her son was meant to be. She sighed, somethings never changed. Looking up to the stage and screen a video was shown as the words accompanying them emerged from speaker around the large event hall, "Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board." Maria remembered that day well, she had been so proud, "At age six, his first engine." Maria remembered being surprise by her son, he had done some extraordinary things but had never thought that would happen, "And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT." Another great milestone, she remembered his graduation clearly, "Then, the passing of a titan." Maria's smile feel, she knew what was next, "Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries." Her hand found its way to her abdomen where of her children had once resided, Tony had wanted to stay with her but she hadn't allowed it, "With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." 

Tony's long time friend approached the dais, resplendent in his uniform, "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." James looked around, "Tony?" 

Maria looked to Stane across the empty seat to ask him to accept this award, only to find his seat vacant and the man himself well on his way to the stage. Maria crossed her arms over her chest, the nerve. 

Stane spoke to James first, "Thank you, Colonel." 

James shook the man's hand, "Thanks for the save." 

Stane turned to dais and addressed the crowd while looking at the award, "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know...The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working." 

Maria had a bad feeling about Stane's presumptive attitude. 

* 

After the fanfare had died down, and the ceremony had come to an end, Maria and James made their way through the tables on the casino floor. 

Maria had a feeling Tony would be at one of the craps tables, James thought one of the Blackjack tables. 

Mother always know best. 

The pair found Tony at one of the craps table, two beautiful women by his side. Maria approached her son, "Sweetheart," was all she said to him before she kissed him on his cheek, she knew him too well to have realisticly expected anything else. 

James came up beside him, into the space Mrs Stark had vacated for him, he said, "You are unbelievable." 

Seeing his friend there, "Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" 

"Nobody roped me into anything!" 

"I'm so sorry." 

"They told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured." 

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, that's great. So, when do we do it? 

"It's right here. Here you go." He tells his friend as he hands it to him. 

He looked at it, "There it is." he takes the award in hand, "That was easy." He could tell he still wasn't happy, "I'm so sorry." 

"Yeah, it's okay." 

Tony was still looking at the award, "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." He hands it off to one of the women before pushing some more chips onto the table, "Uh, we're gonna let it ride! Give me a hand, will you?" The woman in a black dress blew onto the dice. 

Smiling at her son's antic she place half of the chips she had on the table, sliding them across the surface, "I'll take the same bet as Tony," She pushed the chips to beside his. The rest of her chips she held out in her hand, "And the rest I will place..." the croupier took the chips as she said with a sly smile, "On snake eye." 

Tony looked a little miffed by that last bet, turning now to his friend he asks, "Okay, you, too." 

"I don't blow on a man's dice." 

"Come on, honey bear." 

"I don't blow on a man's dice." James brushed Tony's arm away. 

Tony just opened his hand and allow the dice to roll, "There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..." 

The croupier announces, "Two craps. Line away." 

Not disappointed by this turn of events, it wasn't his money, "That's what happens." 

"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine." To the croupier he says, "Colour me up, will ya?" 

"Sir," She addressed the croupier,"I'm out as well." He passed Maria her winnings and she soon followed her son. 

She caught up with the pair as James instructed Tony, "Tomorrow, don't be late." 

"Yeah, you can count on it." Maria couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

"I'm serious!" 

"I know, I know." Tony looked to a man dressed as Caesar, handing the Apogee award to him saying, "Render unto Caesar, that which is Caesar's." The man looked perplexed, "There you go." Tony just continued walking. 

Maria took the award from the man, slipping him a small denomination of chips from the pile she needed to redeem. Tony may not care about the award, but to Maria it was the adult equivalent of a crayon scribbled drawing on the fridge. 

**Thursday, February 12th 2009**

Maria had returned to the East Coast and her daughter in the early hours of the morning and after a few hours of sleep she made a phone call. 

When the line was answered she heard, "Hello?" 

"Happy birthday, Pepper." 

"Thank you, Mrs Stark." 

"Pepper, I told you, call me Maria." 

"Ah, Maria..." 

Maria could just make out the sound of Tony's doorbell in Pepper's background. Having a feeling about who was at the door, "Answer the door Pepper, I'll wait." 

After a little while Maria could just make out the muffled, "... you go. Thank you." before Pepper returned to the call, "I just got a package?" She sounded perplex, "Who would send me a package her?" 

"I don't know, maybe someone who knows you practically live there, I suppose." 

"You sent me this?" 

"Happy birthday," Maria reiterated as she heard the sounds of tearing paper. 

She couldn't hear the sound of the box opening, but was able to tell by the sound of Pepper's surprised gasp, "You shouldn't have, Maria." 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's beautiful." Pepper took a moment, "I'm sorry, I have to go, your son is late for his flight." She seemed to hesitate before continuing, "He stayed up late doing a _Vanity Fair_ piece." 

"What's her name?" Maria asked the woman. 

"Mrs Stark?" 

"Maria, and I know my son. The day Evelyn was born he fucked the novice nurse who came to inform him. Her name?" 

"Ah... Christine. Christine Everhart." 

"Oh boy!" 

"What?" 

"Have you dealt with her yet?" 

"No. Why?" 

"Be careful, if not handled right she could be a problem for Tony. Woman scorned and all that." 

"Okay. Handling Miss Everhart with kid gloves. Take care." 

"You too. Again, happy birthday." The pair hung up. 

* 

At that moment in the Stark Malibu Estate Christine Everhart was laying face down on buck naked on the silk cover king size bed. The intello-glass went clear and and showed the pertinent information. The voice of Tony's AI was the voice that roused the slumbering woman, "Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." Christine walked around the light filled room with only a sheet from the bed to preserve her modesty. 

After finding a shirt to cover her nakedness she set out "Tony?" in the living room she saw nothing and no-one, "Hey, Tony?" 

When Christine spied an unfamiliar device on the wall she tries to manipulate it, "You are not authorised to access this area." The voice announces. 

This startled the reporter, "Jesus." 

A woman spoke from behind her, "That's JARVIS. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." 

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." 

"Indeed I am." 

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." She was nothing if not ballsy, standing there as if she hadn't just been fucking the night away with a man she had meet a car ride before. 

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires," Pepper plastered her sweetest smile onto her face, "Mr Stark is busy working, thank you for your assistance. Will that be all? " 

"How was I any assistance?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she expected some snide barely conceal dig like _'occasionally, taking out the trash'_. 

"Mr Stark has always found fornicating with beautiful, intelligent, accomplished woman to have a muse like quality." Her smile remained stead fast, "Will that be all?" 

**Saturday, February 14th 2009**

Two days later, Maria Stark got the worst phone call of her life. Her son was missing, possible dead, in a terrorist attack on his convey. 

Maria had a sickening feeling that there was more to the story, but none of her contacts could shed any light on the truth or falsehood of her gut feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we move into Iron Man territory. Poor, poor Tony.  
> Also, any changes to the craps table scene that make it inaccurate... I know nothing games of chance. Even my nation's only-legal-one-day-a-year game, Two up.


	14. Cheeseburger first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the end of Iron Man.

**Friday, May 1st 2009**

Maria got the call she had been longing to hear for three long months. The call had _James Rhodes_ caller id but the voice was distinctly not his. A familiar voice came across the airwaves with a simple, "Mum!" 

Maria fought the tears in her eyes, "Tony, sweetheart, are you okay?" She would not cry she kept telling herself. 

"About what could be expected. I love you mum." 

She was losing the battle with herself, "Where are you sweetie?" The background noise indicated he wasn't 'tween places. 

"Ah! Back to their FOB than I'm being sent to Germany..." 

"At the base there?" 

It took a moment before he answered, "Yes." 

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now." 

"Nowhere near as good as it is to hear yours." 

"Evelyn and I will meet you in Germany, ask James to make sure we're on the bases _'invite'_ list." 

"I will." 

"I love you sweetie." Maria was really about to lose it, she was overjoyed by her son's survival she couldn't keep it in. 

"See you in Germany, bye mum." 

"Bye sweetie." Her son hung up. Once he had she dialled Evelyn's number. When she heard the tell-tale click of connection she blurted out, "They found him..." 

* 

Maria and Evelyn Stark arrived at the base late that evening and were escorted to the hospital. The pair had a little while to wait as the doctors check Tony over, Maria's stomach was tied up in knots. 

When they were finally allowed to see Tony the pair rushed to embrace him, Tony was never more glad to see his family. 

While Tony talked with his sister, his mother disappeared for a few minutes to talk with his doctors, when she returned Tony had some news he had to tell her, "Mum, I'm pulling SI out of weapons manufacture." 

"Really?" Howard would be pleased to know his son would carry on his dream of moving the company away from the death business. 

"Really. I'll call Obie and..." 

"No!" Maria was so emphatic it stunned both of her children, "You can't." 

"Why? We need him if we are going to do this." 

Maria couldn't help but smile at her son, so naive, "Your father would be so proud of you, Tony." Tony seemed to perk up at that, "But only if you do what he never was able to. He tried for two decades to get SI out of weapons. Who do you advised him out of it?" 

"Obie?" 

"Obadiah Stane is a snake oil merchant, a useful trait to have when dealing with competitors. But in his mind, weapons are were the money is at." 

"Sounds like we need an end run?" Evelyn half asked, half suggested. 

"Are you sure, mum?" 

"Positive!" 

**Sunday, May 3rd 2009**

Two days later Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts were waiting as the loading ramp of the cargo plane descended. Maria and Evelyn came up beside Tony and Maria helped him to stand up from the chair, it took a moment Tony obviously didn't feel he needed the help. But when he moved off of the plane he had an arm around both of the women. 

He wasn't any-more pleased with the presence of a stretcher waiting to take him, "Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Tony walked towards Pepper on his mother's arm, Tony observes, "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" 

Indeed her eyes were red, "Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." 

"Yeah, vacation's over." Tony declared and lead the group towards their waiting car. Once there Tony, Pepper and Evelyn climb into the back while Maria hopped into the passenger seat. 

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked his boss. 

Pepper ordered the man to, "Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." 

Only for Tony to countermand that order, "No." 

"No?" Pepper asked in disbelief, "Tony, you have to go to the hospital." 

"No is a complete answer." Tony firmly told her. 

"The doctor has to look at you." Pepper turned for support from his mother, "Mrs St..." 

"I don't have to do anything." Tony interrupted, "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. First off, I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..." 

"That's enough of that." 

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." 

"Call for a press conference?" 

"He's serious, Pepper." Maria informed the flustered PA 

As his mother spoke, Tony confirmed it himself with a simple, "Yeah." 

"What on earth for?" 

Tony turned to his driver, "Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." 

* 

After the stop at the fast food outlet for Tony's cheeseburger Happy Hogan drove the group to Stark Industries HQ, where Obadiah was waiting. Press and employee behind him, he smiled at the man before him, "Look at this! Tony. We were going to meet at the hospital." 

Just what Tony didn't need, previously unseen footage of him in a hospital, "No, I'm fine." 

"Look at you! You had to have a burger, yeah?" 

"Well, come on." 

"You get me one of those?" 

"There's only one left. I need it." The headed inside to face the media circus. 

"Hey, look who's here!" Stane declared, "Yeah!" 

Maria and Evelyn stayed up back with Pepper. The were soon approached by a man in a suit, "Miss Potts?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" 

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Pepper didn't pay him much attention, but Maria did. 

"He's not a reporter." Maria informed her. 

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the ..." 

Maria said the words at the same time as the man, "...Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." 

"That's quite a mouthful." 

"I know. We're working on it." 

"You know, we've been approached already by the DoD, the FBI, the CIA..." 

"They're separate. They have their own circus." 

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape." 

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" It didn't go unnoticed by Pepper that Maria snorted at that, she understood all too well. 

Agent Coulson seemed oblivious, simply said, "Thank you." Before leaving. 

Stane was standing behind the dais, "Well, let's get this started, uh..." 

Tony on the other hand started to sit down in front of it to enjoy her cheeseburger while he said, "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down?" They all seemed confused by this, "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." While they all do that Tony takes a bite of his cheeseburger. 

"What's up with the love-in?" 

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." Maria and Evelyn who were the only ones in on it chose to remain silent. 

Stane accepted that he wasn't in charge of this show sat down beside Tony, "Good to see you." Tony said to the man. 

Unsure what was going on Stane simply replied, "Good to see you." 

Tony began his to address them all, "I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." 

"Mr. Stark!" one of the reporters raised his voice to call attention to himself. 

Tony recognised him, "Hey, Ben." 

"What happened over there?" 

"I had my eyes opened." standing he moves to the dais, "I came to realise that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International," this shocks all but the Starks "until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Tony leaves the room, steps behind his mother and sister who embraced him once out of sight of the buzzing mosquitoes. 

Stane tried to get a handle on the blow back, "What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up. 

**Monday, May 4th 2009**

The next day Maria and Evelyn were back on the East Coast. Evelyn was at school while Maria was watching the chaos her son's announcement created. 

On at the moment was some loud mouth financial wiz, "Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" He picks up a baseball bat while advising people to, "Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" He swings the bat smashing a Stark Industries mug, "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!" 

Fortunately her financial advisor found nothing wrong with using inside information to make purchases on down-turned stock, so long as they weren't a short term purchase. 

Worse came to worst, the Stark family would be in a much better position to privatise the company. 

A sinking feeling settled in, what if Stane was doing the same thing. If he thought they weren't doing it, he might think he could force Tony out. He already had enough clout with the board as it was. 

**Tuesday, November 24th 2009**

After going with Agent Coulson to his agency's office to brief them on what she had found the agents were now moving to arrest Obadiah Stane. 

Pepper, along with Agent Coulson and four of his agents, were walking together in an underground parking structure. After another unanswered call to Tony Pepper called James, "What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah... Okay, where's Tony now?" 

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay." Pepper paused to hear his response, "Thank you, Rhodey." Hanging up the call she informs the agents, "I know a shortcut." 

Pepper waited till she was in the car before making this next call, the hardest call she had ever had to make to the woman. The phone rang out and went to voice mail, "Maria, it's Pepper. Call me when you get this. It's Stane. It wasn't a kidnapping at all." She couldn't bring herself to say more on the phone, she just hung up. 

**Wednesday, November 25th 2009**

Maria and Evelyn were up and about the next morning getting themselves ready for the day. Once Evelyn was off to her classes Maria checked the voice mail that she had noticed earlier. 

Through the tiny speaker pressed to her ear Maria heard Pepper's voice as her words chilled her to the bone, "Maria, it's Pepper. Call me when you get this. It's Stane. It wasn't a kidnapping at all." 

_Not a kidnapping!_ Maria couldn't believe it and that Stane had something to do with it. She had underestimated him, his thirst and power-lust. If he didn't orchestrate a kidnapping than the only other options was... 

Maria started to dial Pepper's number but thought better of it. Beside, she would feel better hearing for herself that her son was okay. She dialled Tony's number instead, "Mum!" that word never sounded so good before now. 

"Tony, are you okay?" She thought for a second before adding, "Don't lie to me." 

"As good as can be expected." he told her. Tony's voice dropped, he obviously wasn't alone, he added, "I could use a hug." 

No matter how old a child got, there was nothing that helped more than a mother's hug, "Oh Tony, sweetheart." 

"Hey are you by any chance watching the news?" 

"Not yet," she groaned internally, anything that could have happened last night following that message that makes the news can't be good. 

Maria turned on the TV. She saw James at the dais speaking, "You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..." 

What happened... "What happened, Tony?" 

"I'll tell you when you get here." 

"You're expecting me to fly out there?" 

"Of course I am, you know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Because good mothers wont settle for phone call platitudes, they have to see it for themselves..." Maria knew he was right, she wouldn't settle the feeling in her gut until she held he baby boy in her arms and saw for herself that her was fine, "... and _you_ , are a great mother. I have to run mum, so to speak. I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetheart." The call was ended and she continued to watch the news. 

James continued his piece before, "And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions." 

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..." 

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." 

Maria couldn't believe this whoever was the idiot who thought that this was a good idea, she phoned Pepper. "I never said you were a superhero." 

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." 

"Maria?" Pepper knew she would be watching this on TV, why was she calling her. 

"Get. Him. Off. The. Stage. NOW." 

"Of course, Maria." Her tone suggested she had already began moving. 

But she would be too late, "Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is... I am Iron Man." 

Maria felt sick, for such a bright boy. He could be sooooo thick sometimes.


	15. Shoot to Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit that I couldn't be bothered fleshing out, I just placed it in for the lead up to an idea I had early on when I first started to write this fic.

**Friday, May 7th 2010**

In the months since Tony had outed himself on live television, Maria had had trouble sleeping. 

Tony seemed to have everything under control, he had even beaten Ben Bernanke to being Time magazine's Person of the Year for 2009. 

It was on this night that Maria was waiting backstage to the opening of the 2010 Stark Expo, the year long event hadn't been held for thirty-six years. Another thing Howard would be proud of their son for achieving. 

Maria knew that Pepper would probably think this a needless extravagance, a gigantic waste of time. Or worse, Tony's ego gone crazy. 

It was attitudes like that that had forced her husband to end it, much to his chagrin. 

Tony landed on the stage to roaring applause, cheering and the chanting of his name. "It’s good to be back. You missed me?" he addressed the crowd. 

"Blow something up!" Some guy from the audience called out across them as Tony said... 

"I missed you too." Facing the general direction the man had called from he replied, "Blow something up? I already did that." The crowd was eating this all up, "I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I’m not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day." 

From the crowd a woman called out to Tony, "I love you Tony!" 

Tony continued, "Please, it’s not about me." People still cheering, enthralled by Tony himself, "It’s not about you. It’s not even about us. It’s about legacy." An interesting way of phrasing it, "It’s about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that’s why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It’s not about us. Therefore, what I’m saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo." An uproar of support erupted from the crowd, "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard." 

On the screen behind where he had been standing an old recording of Howard was being played, tears welled in her eyes. On screen Howard addresses the crowd, "Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future. Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind, and will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome." 

Tony came off-stage into the wing where his mother was waiting. Arms wide he asked, "What do you think?" He took a good look at her, "Wait, are you crying?" 

Smiling at her son, "No. I just have something in my eye." She embraced her son before kissing him on his cheek, "Your father would have been very proud of you for restarting the expo, as am I." 

"Thanks mum." His eyes gleamed with pride at her comments, "Where's Evelyn?" 

"Front and centre," She pointed out into the crowd where her daughter could be seen amongst the crowd, "where else would she be on her big brother's big day?" 

"O-kay. I need, to go... Are you two all right if I leave?" 

"Yes, Pepper set us up. We'll be fine," when he hesitated, "Go." 

"Alright. You're all good." He started to head off in the direction of the bathrooms. 

He still hesitated, "Go!" Taking his mother's order he leaves after giving her another kiss. 

**Monday, May 17th 2010**

Maria and Evelyn were seated finishing up their breakfast when her phone rang, she hated when people talked on phones at the table so she let it go to voice mail. 

Once the pair were finished Maria checked the message she had received, an art dealer with whom she was well acquainted telling her of a large consignment from the Boy Scouts of America. Given that she herself was a long term client of his he was making the offer to buy to her before placing the items on display. 

She rang him up right away, art was always a good investment, "Simon," she began when she heard him answer, "Maria Stark, I understand you may have something that would interest me?" 

Simon set aside a time for her to come down Maria and Evelyn went to inspect the wears. When she was there she found a worrying trend amongst the crates, "How much do the Scouts want for all of these?" He gave her the figure, a gross underestimation on their part. The trend was so troubling it had her, "If they're happy to sell them for that much, I'll buy the lot, plus your commission in top of that." 

Simon excused himself, he knew sold separately they would sell for far more than the Scouts thought they would. But they may just want them gone and in that case there were only a few clients in his rollerdex that could buy so much art at once. 

While Simon was calling them to confer, and Evelyn looking carefully at some of the art, Maria made a phone call. "Hello?" the person on the other end of the line spoke. 

"Pepper, how's Tony?" 

"Infuriating to say the least, did you hear, he donated out entire modern art collection to..." 

"...the Boy Scouts of America. I heard. Has anything happened to him of late? A close shave on a mission?" 

"No, nothing that I'm aware. His armour has being coming back scuffed but basicly undamaged. Why?" 

"It's probably nothing, but could you call me right away if you notice anything, else?" Maria barely heard the woman's automatic reply before she, she had an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

* 

Later that day Maria received another call, from one of her husband old contacts. These contacts were still working, so long as they were paid. Leaving Evelyn in the care of an old friend, much to the girls chagrin, Maria followed up on his lead. 

**Sunday, May 30th 2010**

People were still talking about the shocking turn of events during the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique when Maria returned. 

* 

Tony and Fury were sitting on the detritus of the battle last night, "That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury informed the man. 

"No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my..." 

"No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery." 

"Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?" 

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco." 

"You told me I hadn’t tried everything. What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?" 

"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." 

"He said that?" 

"Are you that guy? Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart." 

"I don’t know where you get your information, but he wasn’t my biggest fan." 

"What do you remember about your dad?" 

"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that. You’re talking about a guy who’s happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school." 

"That’s not true." 

"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did." 

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD." 

"What?" 

"I got a two o’clock" 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What’s this?" 

"Okay, you’re good, right?" 

"No, I’m not good." 

"You got this? Right? Right?" 

"Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to get." 

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you." 

"We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." 

Tony turned to address Coulson, "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice." 

"I’m not here for that. I’ve been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Super-nanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?" 

"I think I got it, yeah." 

Tony just noticed the person making her way towards his house as Agent Coulson told him, "Enjoy your evening’s entertainment." 

"I'll take the taser." He told the man before he could leave. 

"Excuse me?" Agent Coulson wasn't sure he had heard the man right. 

Tony seemed agitated, "Tase me, quick." 

But Agent Coulson could do nothing but gape at the man's insistence as the woman in question drew nearer, several of his agents seeming to nurse some injury or another, "Anthony Edward Stark!" 

"Ah... Too late." He said softly, more to himself than the agent, "Hi mum." 

Agent Coulson was caught by surprise by this revelation, "Don't you _'Hi mum'_ me, what were you thinking?" Agent Coulson almost felt sorry for the man, "When were you going to tell us? _Were_ you going to tell us, or were you going to do it by some tape left behind? Like your father!" She turned to address the man by her son's side, "This is where you leave... Agent!" the tone of her voice on that final word made it clear how unwelcome he was. 

"Wait, Agent." Tony told the man, he didn't know what to do, "Tape what tape? Who for?" 

"For you, S.H.I.E.L.D. stole it along with many of your father's things after his death. And then blackmailed the judge when I sort a court order compelling S.H.I.E.L.D. to return them." 

"Leave, Agent. Before I show you what the term fury really means." Maria didn't wait to see if the man suited actions to words as she grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him away from everyone, "What's going on?" She hissed at the man as she let him go, "When you donated your art collection, I thought you were planning a mission so dangerous it could almost be called suicidal. But Pepper couldn't find anything to support that theory." 

He was rubbing his arm, much like his father, "Remind me never to piss you off" he didn't mean to say it aloud, "What?" his mother's reaction to a few simple words startled him. 

"Your father used to say the same thing, every time he did or said something that, well..." 

"You have one mean grip. I bet dad said the same thing." 

"More or less." She sighed before getting back onto topic, "What's going on, Tony?" 

"I'm dying." 

"I, kind of figured that by your behaviour. H... How?" Her voice nearly broke at that question. He didn't know what to say, settled for simply showing her. He unbuttoned his shirt and exposed the arc reactor there in. Her hand traced its hard edges, "Is that? You should have told me, as soon as you got back. We could have fixed this." 

"I've been trying, mum. I've tried everything!" 

"Not everything." She said it with such assurity that he felt hope for the first time in a long time. She led him across the room, stopping at the crate the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had brought, "What's this?" 

"Something S.H.I.E.L.D. brought over." She crouched down to look at the items, "Why?" 

She lifted up a canister for film reel, "These were the items they stole from us." She sifted through them until she found a canister like the others, "We'll watch this later, now we need to find the 3D model of Stark Expo your father had made." 

"Why?" 

She found a pamphlet of the last Stark Expo in the crate, opened it to the map before handing it off to her son, "It holds your future." He looked at the pamphlet as his mother pulled out her phone, something in the back of his head was trying to point out something to him when his mother returned, "Pepper said that the model was at Stark Industries. Shall we?" 

**Monday, May 31st 2010**

By the end of the next day everything was right in Maria Stark's world. Her son was safe with the creation of Howard's element. Justin Hammer would be in prison for a long time. 

When they were back in Los Angeles Tony joined his mother and sister at her mansion. The sat together in Howard's old movie picture viewing room, the studio still ran but was no longer the plaything of a bored self-made millionaire. 

When the reel was set Maria had the projector begin running and joined her children to watch. 

On the screen Howard was speaking, "Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust heath, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of... I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally..." In the background little Tony could be seen playing with the model, "Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that?" little Tony picks up a building from the model, "Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where’s your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go." A man led little Tony out of the room. 

The cameraman addressed Howard, "All right, I think we got..." 

"I’ll… I’ll… I’ll come in and..." 

"Are you waiting on me?" The man asked Howard as he drinks a glass of whisky. 

"So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to personally show you my ass." 

His family were laughing at his comment, "You have no idea how much film your father had to go through to get a usable piece for the Expo." Howard continued on in the background, looking at their daughter, "Oh... he would have loved to have met you Evelyn." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. He may not have been the best at showing his emotions, but he would have loved you." Just then she noticed where they were up to in the footage, "Shhh... Here's the bit." 

Howard had a pensive quality to him now, not the persona he had worn for the advertising footage, "Tony. You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you." 

Maria looked at her children, Evelyn had tears in her eyes that like her mother she refused to shed. Tony looked like he’s about to cry as well and as the film ended Maria wrapped her arms around her children.


	16. Highway To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra from Iron Man 2. A little piece.

**Monday, May 31st 2010**

After the film had finished Maria wiped her eyes before turning off the projector. She turned to face her two children and as she faced them she spoke, "There is something I need to tell you both. It's the reason I keep disappearing on you Evelyn. 

"During the war, your father worked with some pretty amazing people..." 

"Like Captain America?" Evelyn asked, her mother had told her some of Howard's stories about the man. 

"Yes... When Doctor Erskine was killed, that left Project Rebirth in limbo. After his experiences in Germany, who could fault him for being overly cautious. So, the scientists took what they could from Captain Rogers, blood, urine... seaman." 

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about where this is going?" Tony asked. 

She smiled sadly at her son, "After the war and Captain Roger's death, the army began a new project, Project Birth, the creation of a super soldier from the ground up." Maria could see this made her children uneasy, "They chose someone very dear to Captain Rogers, a woman who had fought alongside him, Peggy Carter. An SSR Agent, and the woman who single-handedly rescued Dr Erskine. 

"She refused their approach. Soon after things began to happen to her closest friends, until finally they captured her. The forced her to give them their next super-soldier," Maria could tell from the look of horror on her children's faces that they knew exactly what had happened to her, "After that the project was deemed unfeasible and the project was put on ice and forgotten." 

"Except for you and dad?" 

"In a manner of speaking... Your father didn't know what had become of her, he could confirm neither her capture nor her escape." 

"So you've been looking for a woman who may or may not have lived out her life under another name?" Tony asked. 

"No, we have not. A short time after the project was shelved one of the scientists needed a lot of cash in a hurry, and he knew where a perfectly good, unused and untrained super-soldier could be obtained. He had heard that an American scientist, captured during the war by the Japanese was seeking to acquire the genetic material pertaining to Project Rebirth..." 

"So he sold the baby?" Evelyn's fury was a clear as the nose on her face, "I didn't think I could think lower of him." 

"She _'raised'_ the child, so to speak, until she saw a photo of her biological mother in the compass of Captain America on an old news reel. 

"The child was smart enough, because of the serum, to understand that her mother was an unwilling participant in her birth, and now she had a clue to follow. Find Captain America's allies. 

"She escaped Dr Cantrell's clutches and made her way right to your father's doorstep, where he learned what had happened to his dear friend. 

"They needed a name for the child so they fell back on an old spy trick, search the obits. They found a family had died with a newborn that would have been the approximate age of the child, Wayne, Agnes and Maria Carbonell." 

"Wait... so your the child." Evelyn asked in complete shock. 

"Yes." Evelyn launched herself into her mother's arms, hoping to comfort her, and to gain comfort herself. 

"We'll help, how ever we can mum. Wont we Tony?" 

Before her son could speak, "No you will not." Evelyn looked at her mother like she had grown a second head, "I can look into it with out drawing any attention, you on the other hand. What you can do is live your lives, make them believe we know nothing about this. 

"It's getting late, we should all turn in." Maria told her two children. 

Evelyn looked like she was about to argue before turning to her mother, "'night mum." Before kissing her on her cheek. 

"Night sweetheart" before returning the kiss. 

When Evelyn had left Tony asked something that was bugging him about his maternal biological grandfather, "Captain Rogers had enhance healing, because of the serum..." 

"He did." He looked like he was about to say something, "If... if you hadn't inherited it from us, you would have died from palladium poisoning before you could have escaped." 

**Wednesday, June 2nd 2010**

Tony was in Washington with Rhodey for their medal presentation, his mother and sister watching in the audience. Senator Stern was addressing the crowd, "It is my honour to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure." Stern turns and proceeds to pin the Meritorious Service Medal onto Rhodey's uniform, "Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." 

"Thank you sir." 

Stern turns to Tony, "Mr Stark. Thank you for such as exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." As he moves to pin the Distinguished Service Medal onto Tony's suit jacket _'accidentally'_ stabbing it into his chest causing him to wince in pain, "Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it?" 

"I honestly wouldn't know. I'll ask your wife. Let’s get a photo." 

As much as Stern hated the man, he couldn't very well make a fuss over it right now. He stood side-by-side with the two men as the audience gave them an applause.


End file.
